Typical Information Technology (I/T) environments contain various products, such as servers and databases, operating in conjunction with one another. Each operating product within the environment has a specific product configuration utilizing property and configuration files to govern the operations with the environment. As a result, any changes performed to the property or configuration files may be reflected in the product operations. It is common for the property and configuration files to be located on multiple servers for all of the multiple product configurations within the environment. Each server containing property and configuration files can have a different method for accessing the files, such as different verification methods each time the property and configuration files are accessed.
A product's configuration is typically maintained through life cycles, where each life cycle can require an update of the property and configuration files. An administrative user maintaining the product's configuration can read the property and configuration files but has to access each file location to determine if any updates are required, or if any changes are required in the files. The process for accessing a property and configuration file can take a number of steps and may differ for other property and configuration files which are to be accessed by the administrative user.